Truth or Dare
by Reitashi
Summary: After a month, the boys finished their punishment in cleaning the male's comfort room and decided to have a slumber party. After a month of many school work, the girls decided to have a slumber party too. But suddenly, their slumber party turned into another disaster.


_**Hey guys, I'm here again, posting this two-three shot :) This was actually written last year but didn't have a chance to post it in dev. But yeah, anyways, enjoy. :)**_

**_Naruto is not mine. And I owned it, it would be boring and useless._**

**_P.S. this is only the 1st chapter._**

* * *

_**Truth or Dare**_

* * *

**-riiiiiing!-**

Sasuke yawned in his seat then looked out the window. It's already lunch time, which means that students can do stuffs (and shits) they want, but he prefers to seat in the corner and sleep than to go out the room and play basketball or soccer with his-

"TEME! LET'S PLAY BASKETBALL!" his Best Friend / enemy. In short frenemy shouted.

"Shut up Naruto. You're so loud." He covered his ears with his palms.

"Oh come on~" The blonde-whiskered teen whined beside his friend.

"Hey Naruto, ya comin?" A brown haired boy with red marks in his cheeks shouted, leaning on the door frame of the classroom.

"Just a minute Kiba!"

Naruto answered the canine-like boy. His head turned back to the raven haired boy, who's head was resting on his crossed arms and facing the wall.

"Sasuke! Come on! It's lunch! And next is vacant!"

"..."

"Teeemeh!"

"..."

"TEME~! GET YOUR ASS OFF!" Naruto begged, kneeling beside Sasuke.

Sasuke's head turned around facing Naruto's. He frowned at his disgusting and sparkling blue eyes.

"Pleeaash~"

"Fine." He snorted.

"ALRIGHT-TTEBAYO!"

Naruto jumped raising his right fist up the air.

* * *

They are going to play basket ball today. Red vs Blue. In the middle of the court, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino and even the upper class men Neji and Rock Lee are standing.

"Ok. I'll have you, you, you aaand you! Naruto points at Kiba, Rock Lee, Choji and lastly, Sasuke.

"Meehh. I'm not playing." Choji said.

**"WHUAT!?"** Naruto astonished.

"Why?"

"I'm still eating." Choji smoothly said as he munches his big sized potato chips.

"Yeah, me too." Shikamaru suddenly spoke.

"Ehh!? You too? WHY!?"

"Too lazy. And I still have works to do." He answered as he stretched his arms and then put his hands in his pockets.

"EHH!?"

"See ya later."

"Mmm."

Then Shikamaru and Choji left.

"Well... I guess we're the only ones who were left."Naruto sighed.

In the end, the battle will be 3 vs 3. The first team was Naruto, Kiba and Rock Lee. The second was Sasuke, Neji and Shino.

"The losers will treat lots of ramen ok?" Naruto grinned.

"Ramen!? Why not just treat us what we want?" Kiba suggested.

"I WANT ALL TO EXPERIENCE THE POWERFUL YOUTH!" Rock Lee burns in determination.

"Once you lose you will have special activities for the school. Got it?" Neji crossed his arms.

"Che. Whatever." Sasuke frowned while he cracked his neck.

"..."

"Ready? Fight."

Shikamaru threw the ball up.

Instead the boys jump to get the ball; they stared at Shikamaru who suddenly shows up. There was a long silence. The next sound can be heard in the gymnasium was the dribbling sound of the ball.

"What?"

* * *

Near the soccer field, where there were gazebos and groups of students can be found. There was a small group of girls who are chatting and eating their lunch near a sakura tree.

"Yeah! Kakashi-sensei's books is too, errr...disgusting!"

A girl with green eyes and pink hair said in dismay as she eat her shrimp sushi.

"You're right Sakura. I saw him reading it in the faculty room!"

A blonde with high ponytail and short skirt said slapping her hands on the table.

"Ino! Watch it! My food almost jump out my bento!" Sakura shouted.

"Oi, oi. Easy girls easy. We're in front of the food."

A girl with brown hair in two buns said.

"Fine! I know it Tenten" Ino crossed her arms and gave a pout.

"By the way, where's- Oi! Hinata!"

Tenten waved at a girl with long straight haired girl walking towards them.

"I-I'm sorry, I just r-ran an errand for K-Kurenai-sensei." Hinata said when she reached the spot and opening her own bento.

"It's ok Hinata. Oh, do you want shrimp sushi?" Sakura handed a sushi to her.

"It's n-nice of you Sakura-san. But I d-don't like eating shrimps." Hinata gave a weak smile.

"Umm. Sorry about that."

"I-It's ok Sakura-san."

"Sakura is alright." Sakura gave Hinata a pat on her shoulder.

"A-ahh. Umm...sure, Sakura-chan."Hinata smiled.

* * *

After the girls ate their lunch, they decided to walk back to their classroom. When they were about to pack their things, Ino heard something in the gym. She suggested to have a small peak.

"Please? Maybe MY Sasuke-kun is there." Ino sparkled clasping her hands in her side as if there are hearts and stars sparkling in the background.

"Oh no you don't! He is MINE." Sakura clenched her fist and popping a vein in it.

"NUH UH! Bleh!" Ino stuck a tongue out.

"EHH! WHY YOU-"

**"GIRLS!"**

Tenten interrupted before a girls' fight begin. The two arguing girls looked at Tenten who seems to be really annoyed.

Then, they continued their way to the gym. Sakura and Ino are still glaring each other and giving Sasuke-kun-is-mine-look to each other.

Once they reached the gym, they found that almost half the gym were field by students. Cheering and shouting at the players.

"OMG! Sasuke-kun is there!"

"KYAAAAAHHH~GO SASUKE-KUN~!"

Sakura and Ino both cheered.

"N-Neji-nisan?" Hinata wondered, why does her cousin playing.

"Eh? Neji!?"

Tenten also wondered.

"And Lee!?"

"HEAR BUSHY-BROW!" Naruto passed the ball to Lee then successfully shoots the ball in a dunk!

With the dunk, the crowd uproars.

Landing his feet to the ground, Lee gave his sparkling grin when suddenly the ball falls down on his head.

"Ouch man!" Kiba said.

The crowd burst in laughter.

"Hey guys, let's seat over there." Ino pointed as she tugged Sakura in the arm.

Hinata was about to take a seat when suddenly...

"Sasuke!"

Neji passed the ball to Sasuke which was little too far and hard to reach, but successfully passed the ball to Shino so that the ball will not be outside. But unfortunately, Sasuke lost his balance and bumped to the nearest thing, Hinata.

"Kyah!"

**-BAM-**

At first the gym was full of noises but slowly, the cheers faded. The reason? There was a "little" commotion happened.

The teens who are playing basketball stared at their one player who was actually at the top of a known the most silent girl in the class and the precious cousin of the deadly Neji Hyuga, who was the student council president!

"Ugh." Sasuke winced in pain in his head.

Once he opened eyes, he got stunned, shocked and honestly doesn't know what move to do next. Her whitish-lavender eyes are wet and teary, her lips were trembling, her face was very red like a ripe tomato and lastly her body was very shaky.

"S-S-S-S-"

Hinata only wants to say was to get off her but she stammered horribly because of embarrassment. Especially her _"lovely"_ Naruto, saw her with his _"best friend"_ in _"that"_ position.

While, he, Sasuke was about to say something when...

**"UCHIHA! GET OFF MY COUSIN YOU FAG!"**

Then the _"little"_ commotion turned into a disaster.

* * *

In the clinic, the whole was actually bruised up by the two deadly young men.

**"TEMWE! LURK WERT YOUF DONE TUR ME!?"** Naruto complained at him who was accidentally smacked hard in the face and almost broke his nose.

"Well sorry about that. You're blocking the way." Sasuke answered coldly who has many black spots in his body and a patch on his left cheek.

"WHAT THE HELL!? We all got bruised because you two!" Shikamaru scolded who was also accidentally punched in the chin.

"Yeah. My arms are sure dislocated." Kiba said weakly.

Shino nodded along with Choji.

"Yerayt." Lee said laying flat on the bed.

"It's not my fault. The "faggot" here started it." Neji said pointing out the raven haired boy seating far across the room.

"Oh yeah? Well who threw the ball to far from me?" Sasuke answered back.

"Just because this fag, is too slow to catch a simple ball."

"Haha. Is it just me or just a blind looking man talking? Oh and sorry 'bout losing my balance and tripping on a blind looking weirdo because of the fast-throwing-student-council-president."

"What!?" Kiba reacted.

"What did you say about Hinata?" Neji stood up suddenly and was enraged because of Sasuke's sarcastic answer about his cousin.

"I'm out of here."

Sasuke suddenly stood up to preparing himself to go out the clinic and go home instead of taking this nonsense argument.

Just before he reach the knob, Neji was blocked the door.

"I'm not finish yet, Uchiha." Neji glared.

When they were about to start another fight, the door suddenly opened, slowly.

"N-Neji-niisan? Are you a-alright?"

Hinata was peaking behind the door. When her eyes meet Sasuke's she suddenly hid herself behind the door blushing furiously and sweating nervously. Just about to leave, the door swung open.

"SASUKE-KUN ARE YOU OK!?" Sakura and Ino said in unison.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru face-palmed.

_'Oh fuck.'_ Sasuke slapped his face in mind.

"Sawgura-chewn!"

Naruto was prepared to be hugged by his beloved Sakura when she only passed him by.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm so worried about you!"

The two young ladies said in unison then again glared at each other.

_'Shut up pig! He's mine!'_

_'Oh yeah!? His love belong to me, forehead!'_

Then there was somewhat a spark between their stares.

"Neji-niisan, are y-you alright? Is s-something hurt? W-Where is it? T-Tell m-me." Hinata said in concern.

"I'm fine Hinata. Don't mind about me. Well, are you alright?"

Neji also said in concern and then glared at the Uchiha who was glaring at him too.

"U-Umm... Y-Yeah."

"HAHAHA! Good for you Lee." Tenten teasingly poked Lee's arm.

"Ouwch. Thawt huwrts!"

After the class, Tsunade, the principal gave the young men a punishment. The punishment is to clean the stinky, horrible, disgusting and the most unreadable, the COMFORT ROOM._ (of course, boys comfort room :P )_ Not to mention, for a MONTH.

For a month, male students teasingly mocking the punished teens in the comfort room. For a month, they would go home in the smell of very stinky and unexplained aura or smell. And for a month, they would go home with aching backs and muscles because of scrubbing dirty walls, disgusting bowls and the stupid p*nis drawings and other vandalism in the stall doors.

"Fuck it! I'm really going to shit this hell out of here!" Naruto whined putting the mop in the bucket of water and then slumping it to the floor.

"Don't worry Narutard. Today's the last day." Kiba scrubbed the floor with is foot.

"Hn." Shino agreed.

"Aww men! I can't worth another day or cleaning!"

"Just shut up and work!" Sasuke glared. He also admitted that he also damn annoyed, angry and disgusted with the punishment!

* * *

"I'm home." Sasuke said placing his shoes in their shoe cabinet and entered their kitchen.

"Oh honey, welcome back." Mikoto greeted, who was washing the dishes.

"Hn." Sasuke replied getting his cola and walked upstairs.

"Don't you want to eat your dinner first?" Mikoto peaked from the edge of the stairs.

"I'm still not hungry mom. I'll get it later."

"Ok." Mikoto smiled at her youngest son who also returned a smile.

He gave a tired sigh when he opened the lights of his room. He placed his bag on his bed and opened his laptop right away.

Just when his laptop turned on, there was a buzz in his chat box.

_-'Hey what if we have a slumber party tomorrow? :D_  
_Tomorrow's saturday anyway.'-_  
_ .ORANGE!-_

_-'Hmmm... Cool enough'-_  
_-RedFaNG-_

_-'if there will be food, i'll go'-_  
_-potatoChipS-_

_-'yeah. Whatever.'-_  
_-ShikaNara-_

_-'Oh come on guys! Let's celebrate! The stupid punishment has ended!'-_  
_ .ORANGE!-_

_-'Fine'-_  
_-ShikaNara-_

_-'woohoo! Hey teme! Ya going?'-_  
_ .ORANGE!-_

_-'yeah! You should go uchiha.'-_  
_-RedFaNG-_

"..."

_-'heeeeellllllloooooo?'-_  
_ .ORANGE!-_

"..."

_-'TEME!'-_  
_ .ORANGE!-_

_-'i think he's sleeping?'_  
_-RedFaNG-_

_-'I don't think so. He's online'-_  
_ .ORANGE!-_

"..."

_-'Well anywayz! Let's have a slumber party! xD'-_  
_ .ORANGE!-_

Sasuke thought if he would go to the slumber party or not.

"Tch."

_'I can celebrate it with myself.'_ He thought.

Suddenly there's another chat box popped in the screen.

_-'are you going?'-_  
_ .ORANGE!-_

This time he answered.

_-'I don't think so'-_  
_ -_

_-'AWWW COME ON!' :( -_  
_ .ORANGE!-_

_-'I can celebrate it myself, dobe'-_  
_ -_

_-'You know, you and Hinata looks cool at that day. xD '-_  
_ .ORANGE!-_

Sasuke's ears suddenly heat up, because of remembering the position they had last month.

_-'Shut up'-_  
_ -_

_-'Yiiiiieeee~ he's blushing! I knew it!-_  
_ .ORANGE!-_

-'Stop talking nonsense idiot!'-  
-

_-'Too bad Sakura-chan ignores me the whole month...'-_  
_ .ORANGE!-_

He was about to reply when there was a knock. He turned around and sees his older brother, Itachi.

"Here, catch."

Itachi threw a bag of chips to Sasuke.

"Thanks."

"So how's your last day of punishment?" Itachi sat down on black bean bag chair between his bookshelf and guitar.

"Don't ever talk about it." Sasuke's eyes squirt as he focused his eyes again to the screen.

"I heard you did a move on a Hyuga?" Itachi smirked._  
_

Sasuke's cheeks redden.

"Really? Then good. I don't have a gay brother!" Itachi clapped in happiness.

"Shut up! I'm a man!" Sasuke enraged and tackled his brother.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. I honestly don't know what user/acc names I should name them *sweatdrops**

**Again, thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
